Puer Magi Hetalia Magicus
by Koppyo
Summary: It's me @ Daisho con with the Hetalia gang and we're reviewing the PMMM characters! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys, Ko-chan here! If you read my fanfiction "You Forgot something, Kiku", you'll see me reviewing Deadman Wonderland. That's not the only review I'll be posting! I am here with the Otaku Trio, Prussia, Spain, Romano, England and Italy at Wisconsin Dells Daisho Con 2015!

America: Yo! The hero is in!

England: Hello.

France: Bonjour, everyone!

Spain: Hola~!

Italy: Ciao~!

Romano: Hi…

Japan: _Konbanwa, minna-san._

Prussia: Kesesesese!

Me: Before we get started, do you have any questions?

Prussia: If this is a magical anime, can we at least invite the Nordics?

Me: Why?

Japan: Norway-san might have some questions.

Denmark: *Kicks down door* Hello, everybody!

Iceland: WHY ARE WE HERE?!

Me: Cuz we ain't reviewin' nothin' till ya show up.

Norway: I heard this was a magical anime, if I was correct.

Me: Yeah, but we're only reviewing the characters.

Norway: Okay, I'm in.

Finland: *Grabs Sweden's hand* We're in, too!

Me: Where's Sealand?

Sealand: Count me in!

Iceland: I don't think anything can go wrong.

Sweden: 'm ok w'th 't.

Me: LET'S DO THIS!


	2. Meet the Girls and Kyubey!

Chapter 2: Meet the Girls and the Albino Murderer!

Madoka: *knocking on door* Hello?

Me: Madoka, is that you?

Madoka: Yes, it's me.

Me: Come on in! Hi!

Madoka: Um, who are these people?

Me: Prussia…

Prussia: Hallo!

Me: Spain…

Spain: Hola, chica~!

Me: Otaku Trio…

Otaku Trio: Hello.

Me: England…

England: How are you, Miss Kaname?

Madoka: *blushes* I'm well.

Me: And over there are the Nordics and Italy twins.

Italy: Ciao!

Romano: H-hi…

Finland: Hello~!

Iceland: Who are you?

Denmark: What's up!

Sweden: *waves* Yo.

Norway: Hey.

Sealand: Hello!

Madoka: Hello, my name is Madoka Kaname.

Me: Aren't the others coming soon?

Madoka: Yes, they are. They're unloading sna-

Prussia, Denmark, America and Me: SNACKS?!

Madoka: Yes?

Me: I seriously wish I could tackle you right now!

Madoka: Please don't.

Homura: You'd better not.

Me: Hello, Akemi-san.

Homura: What do you want this time?

Me: I'd like to introduce you to Lukas Bondevik. We call him Norway.

Norway: Good god, Koppyo.

me: What?

Norway: I didn't know there was two of me.

Homura: What exactly are you implying?

Norway: Look at my face, little girl. I did emotionless eyes before they were even cool.

Homura: You really want to go there, don't you?

Norway: I never said I wanted to, but alright. Come at me, Akemi.

Homura: *transforms to puella magi* Bring it on, Bondevik.

Me: No, everyone. Let's bring it off. Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami haven't showed up yet.

Madoka: We might have overpacked.

Me: Let's just wait for them here.

America: Kawashita yakusoku

Me: Wasurenai yome

Japan: Wo toji tashikameru

France: oshiyoseta yami furiharatte

Otaku trio and i: SUSUMU YO!

Madoka: You memorized the words?

Me: Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo~

America: We're mainly here to review the series.

Kyoko: We're here!

Sayaka: We have snacks!

Mami: I brought cake!

Me: Thank you! Now that everyone is here- oh wait, where's Nagisa?

Nagisa: You forgot me!

Me: Oh! Nagisa, sweetie! Come in!

Nagisa; Hi cousin Koppyo!

France: Mon dieu, she is so cute!

Me: I know, right?

Kyubey: And let's not forget me.

Me: OMG WHEN DID YOU GET HERE WHAT THE-OH MOTHER OF FRIED CHICKEN OH MY SWEET BUNS!

Kyubey: Are you calm now?

Me: Are you leaving?

Kyubey: I just got here.

Me: Forget it. Let's just get started!


	3. discussion

Me: Kyubey…

Kyubey: Yes, Koppyo?

Me: I have two things to ask. First, what is this? *Holds up creepy kyubey picture*

America: What the FRIDGE?!

England: WHAT THE BLOODY-

Japan: Kowai desu!

Sealand: AAAHHH!

Me: Oh, sorry. I forgot he was here.

Kyubey: I can't stand on my hind legs. Besides, if that were my true form, there would be more people who are afraid of me.

Me: Oh, please. I'm afraid of you, even as a tiny, helpless and albino kitten. I'm sure there are a plethora of people who wouldn't say otherwise.

Madoka: Even I was.

Me: But if you'd like to, Reader-senpai, go ahead and say why in the review box.

Kyubey: Didn't you have a second question?

Me: Darn tootin', I did. Why is it that so many bad things happen after the wish is made?

Sayaka: I think I am able to explain this. Spoiler coming through. Kyoko, do you remember halfway through the series when I turned into a witch?

Kyoko: Yeah. I do. I remember telling her that the equal amount of blessings comes an equal amount of curses.

Me: Oh yeah! I remember that. So that's why the wishes' curses resemble the wish.

Kyoko: Glad you remembered.

Me: Speaking of which… if I wished DenNor to become a canon pairing will all the crappy ships come as pairings too?

Norway: DenNor?

Me: NOTHING. We'll be back after these snacks.


	4. We have no leftovers

Me: And we're back!

Homura: Are we done getting fat?

Me: SHUT UP!

Kyoko: Cool your head, otaku.

Me: Vet du hva? I really wish you didn't kill your family.

All: WOAH!

Kyoko: What are you saying, you little runt?

Me: In episode 5, you said that your wish destroyed your fam, didn't ya?

Japan: Let's not go that far, Koppyo-san.

Me: And did you even listen to what your father was saying?! "Oh, we need a new religion" crap. Was he DRUNK?!

Norway: That's enough, Koppyo.

Me: Anyway, I'm sorry. Madoka, we have some questions.

Madoka: Yes.

Me: Everyone gets one question about the series.

Prussia: How did you feel when you first met Homura?

Madoka: I was kind of… frightened by her emotionless appearance. But, now that I know what she did to protect me, I can't thank her enough.

Me: That's how I feel about God.

Romano: Hallelujah.

Sealand: How did you feel making the movies?

Madoka: Hello, Sealand, Honestly, the man in the black hair (Me: She's talking about you, Nihon!) gave me another reason to be afraid of Episode 3. But being in _Rebellion_ was nice. I really feel better saving Homura-chan.

Denmark: Did you see the epic gun fight between Mami and Homura? Oh wait, time was frozen.

Madoka: You and Mami-san had a fight?

Mami: And I won.

Homura: I don't think so. I shot you in the leg.

Mami: But I turned into ribbons and tied you up.

Homura: You want a rematch, Cheesecake?

Mami: Let's go, Pumpkin. I will turn you into a spice latte!

The rest of us (except for me): FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Me: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! We are all going to sit down and act like people!

Denmark: But almost all of us in this room aren't pe-

Norway: She's right. She's especially talking to you, _Danmark_.

Denmark: What exactly are you saying, Norge?

Norway: You know how you are.

Denmark: *whispering to Madoka* He likes me. He just doesn't show it.

Me: Madoka, now that you're a goddess, how do you feel.

Madoka: A lot of work needs to be done. Which reminds me, I can't stay for the future chapters.

Me: You might want to take a snack before you go.

Madoka: Thanks. I enjoyed myself being here. And I want to say something to Denmark.

Denmark: Yep?

Madoka: *whispers* I wish you and norway the best of luck.

Norway: What'd she say?

Me: NOTHING, NOREGUR. NOTHING.


	5. YOU SUCK (not to reader)

Homura: Lukas…

Lukas: Hva?

Homura: I'm sorry.

Lukas: I apologize as well.

Homura: TO SAY THAT YOU AND THE REST OF THE HETALIA COUNTRIES **SUCK**.

Lukas: And you swallow.

Homura: AND YOU SPIT.

Lukas B**** AND YOU THROW UP. KEEP YO' MOUTH SHUT.

Homura: You know who else sucks?:

Iceland: Madoka. She's nonexistent. Just like your facial expressions.

Me: ショットが発射します！ (Shotto ga Hassha shimasu!)

Japan: 私は当然知っている？ (Watashi wa touzen shitte iru?)

Me: I see nothing's changed.

Homura: Yeah, just like you sh***y writing style.

Me: YEAH. JUST LIKE YOUR FIVE TIMELINES WHERE YOU CHANGED JACK- SH*T

England: This is more cursing than I do…

Homura: Wow and you call yourself a gentleman.

England: I AM THE BRITISH EMPIRE AND I AM KNOWN FOR CONQUERING ALMOST HALF OF THE WORLD!

Homura: AND HAVING A LOT OF "RELATIONSHIPS" BECAUSE OF THAT. BY THE WAY, WHO WOULD NAME A HIGHLY SOPHISTICATED AQUACRAFT "BOATY MCBOATFACE"

England: MY PEOPLE HAVE DECIDED.

Finland: Don't talk to my friend like that!

Homura: Yeah yeah yeah, baby faced f*ckboy. You won't do a thing.

Sealand: Don't talk to my dad like that!

Homura: And who will stop me?

Sealand: Me! The super awesome country of SEALAND!

Homura: Wow. That's cute. You want to have a future.

Sealand; I know I have one!

Homura: Oh, quit wasting your time. You're reaching for something you will never achieve in your primarily short existence. You know that You weren't a country…

Sealand: But-

Homura: You are NOT a country…

Sealand: Don't be salty!

Homura: **And you will never** _**BE**_ **a country**.

Me: Homura…

Homura: **What**?

Me: You wasted not only your time, but ours as well. Even considering the fact that you restarted it FIVE F*CKING TIMES ALREADY.

Nagisa: *whispering to Sealand* Are you okay?

Sealand: I think we should leave.

Finland: Okay.

Me: I apologize. Deeply.

Finland: Ei! Ei ei ei! It's okay!

Sweden: *whispering* Hit her once this is done

Me: Will do. We need to take a break.


End file.
